Beautiful Eyes
by dreamtdreams
Summary: It all starts when Bella is talking to Laurent in the woods, when the wolves chase after the vampire what will happen to Jared, who was left to protect Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, everybody! This is my first multi-chapter fic so I'm hoping that it will be alright.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight except from the books and the films of course.

* * *

Jared POV

We were running through the forest trying to get there in time to kill the dark-skinned bloodsucker that came on our land. The bleach scent lead to a clearing when we got to the meadow we saw a girl. She was talking to the leech.

"They'll now you did it, they will come for you, Laurent"

"If they will come for me why did they leave you?" The Leech called Laurent asked.

When the girl didn't reply he started to move closer,

_Alright, Embry Paul and Jacob come with me – Sam _

_What about me? _I asked

_You'll be standing guard of the girl – Sam _

_Okay._ I replied

Sam, Paul, Jacob and Embry ran after the vampire while I walked over to the girl who was sitting on the floor with her arms around her mid section almost like she was going to break if she didn't hold it together.

_The girl is Bella! She don't look that good guys. _I reported to Sam

I nudged her hand with my nose when she looked up at me I felt all my worries in the world disappear and all I could was Bella, this angel.

_Crap, I imprinted on Bella, Sam. _I told him as he is our Alpha.

I can tell Jake's pissed at me, but at the same time happy that Bella's going to be loved and protected after against those vampire's.

_Dam right I am! - Jake_

_Dude she's the vampire lover! – Paul_

_Shut it Paul, before I personally kill you – Me_

_Wow man Congratulations, phase back and take her home ok – Sam_

I stood up and whimpered at the loss of contact to my imprint and her muffled sobs I went behind the tree and phased back, the pack came out of the trees and looked at my imprint I felt a growl building in my throat. I picked her up and ran back to her house I opened the door and placed my Bella on the couch. Whoa when did I think of her like that?

* * *

I hope you like it. Advice and criticism is greedily accepted as it will help me in the future**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! This is the second chapter of BE I hope you enjoy. Just a few things I should get out of the way now so I don't just put it in at a random place in the proper story. It's still painfully right now for Bella to say Edward's name. The Cullen's went to the Denali Coven and she is surprised that a Laurent has red eye's as he went and was last time she know was going into the vegetarian diet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part whatsoever of the the Twilight Saga.

Recap of last chapter;

_I picked her up and ran back to her house I opened the door and placed my Bella on the couch. Whoa when did I think of her like that? _

* * *

I was looking for mine and Ed- His meadow while I was hiking, I knew it was a stupid idea trying to find something, anything that would remind me of him when it would hurt me more to remember that he's never coming back.

I fell down and tripped over the remains of old tree roots and branches which were scattered on the forests earthy floor, when I reached the meadow I saw a familiar sparkle on the other side near the greener looking trees, the person whipped its head around trying to find something it wasn't long until it spotted me when it finally turned around I gasped at what I saw. It was Laurent!

He started walking forward then I noticed that his eyes that should have been a topaz colourwas a deep red almost black.

"What a surprise to see you here, Isabella, I went to the Cullen's house only to find it empty I thought they moved on." Laurent said.

The wound on my chest throbbed painfully at the mention of the family name,

'_Lie' The sound of his voice said._

"I'll tell Carlisle that you dropped through." I told him.

"I suppose I should get going, but you smell simply mouthwatering and I'm so very hungry." Laurent murmured quietly while licking his dark-skinned lips.

"They'll know you did it Alice would see it happening." I replied back hoping the simple threat would make him leave. He didn't move an inch.

_This is it why I'm a scared this is what I wanted?_

I fell to the ground as a saw 5 horse sized wolves coming out of the tree's growling and snarling in Laurent direction, I closed my eyes hoping none of this was real that it was all a bad dream a nightmare, but I'm never that lucky. I was brought out of my inner babbling when a cold thing nudged my hand opened my eyes only to be met with the dark brown wolf.

It unnerved me a bit that it looked at me like it could see into my soul the way _he_ used to. The wolf gave me a lopsided grin and gave his large furry head a nod like he was agreeing to a silent question. The wolf whimpered at the loss of contact like he missed it to be honest I did too the wolf had a calming effect on me and helped me forget all the bad things going on in me world right now.

_Whoa I'm talking about this wolf like he was my wolf in shining armour, Ha! A wolf in shining armour. _Next thing I know I was being picked up by someone with hot arms carrying me back to my house the person opened the door, the last things I felt was being carried back to the house and being placed on couch before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Edited: 8/6/11****. **The reason why. I was horrified at the layout, spelling and the grammar when I looked at the past chapters. Hopeful this is easier to read that the first time it was posted! Bye Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do **not** and **never** will own the Twilight Saga.

**Edited 8/6/11.**

_Italics_ = Bella's Dream.

Where the last chapter left off,

Whoa I'm talking about this wolf like he was my wolf in shining armour, Ha! A wolf in shining armour._ Next thing I know I was being picked up by someone with hot arms carrying me back to my house the person opened the door, the last things I felt was being carried back to the house and being placed onto the couch before I fell asleep._

* * *

_I was standing in the forest with 5 tall men in front of me I could remember their names clearly they were Sam, Embry, Paul, Jacob and Jared, I could see their mouths moving like they were talking but I couldn't hear anything when Sam said something to the others they all started shaking violently soon instead of 5 men there were 5 wolves._

_I backed away from them afraid._

_The wolves looked towards the black furred one who was the biggest wolf he pointed his head into the forest telling the brown one to leave. The next thing I heard was a long painful howl._

I woke up with a gasp I was drenched with sweat and my sheets were tangled in a mess, that was my fifth time having that dream this week, for some reason I had this feeling that something bad or good might be happening to me. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was only 6:00 AM; I got out of my bed making sure not to wake Charlie up.

I went into the shared bathroom and got into the shower I used my vanilla body wash and my strawberry shampoo to rinse my hair. When I was done I went into my bedroom decided to change my look so I could forget about the past, I put on my black skinny jeans and my blue stripped top and my black flats. I went outside to my old truck and drove up into town I went into shops like Republic, Top Shop, New Look and River Island.

_Alice would be proud of me right now_. Damn it! I have got to stop thinking about them.

_Okay Bella the new rules;_

_1) No mentioning the Cullen's._

_2)No thinking about them._

_2) No hoping they will come back._

I placed my bags in the truck, as I passed the forest trees I got this weird feeling, I got out of the car and walked into the forest. The further I ventured the more intense the feeling became, I walked into a clearing near a lake, Next to the lake was the brown wolf from my dream.

_God, now my dreams are coming true! _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have never owned it and never will.

**Edited: 8/6/11**

Last time on BE,

_Next to the lake was the brown wolf from my dreams,_

_God now my dreams are coming true!_

* * *

I edged closer to the horse sized wolf he hadn't noticed me yet, for a moment I was relived because I didn't want the wolf to think I was a threat to him.

_At least I think it was a boy._

The closer I cam towards the wolf the more tense I became, once I got close enough I sat down on the grass beside him and started to run my hand through his very thick fur I smiled softly when I heard a deep sound coming from him it was then I realized he was purring. I sighed when I felt his head nuzzle my free hand; I took in a deep breath,

"You know, I had a weird dream last night, do you want to know what happened in it?" I asked the wolf.

I felt him nod his head against my hand as If telling me to continue.

"Well first I saw me I was in the forest, I had this feeling that I had to go deeper into the forest so that's what I did when I got to the place I need to be at, I saw these boys with look loads of muscles and everything!"

He nudged my hand telling me to continue to tell him what happened next.

"Then this is the weird part, the biggest one said something to the others they all started shaking really bad and then they all turned into wolves! There was a coal black one he was the biggest (Sam), then there was a russet colored one (Jacob) a grey one (Paul), there was one with a sandy colored fur (Embry). Then you. When the black one told you to leave you looked really sad"

My hand stopped stroking his fur; I held back a sob when I remembered the look he gave me before he followed the others. I knew he heard me when he started to lick my face, again and again like he was giving me sloppy wet kisses.

"Eww!" I exclaimed as I wiped my face on the sleeve of my shirt, I rolled onto my side and looked up so I could see him,

"Do you want to know what I'm thinking right now?"

He nodded his head at me

"Well, I keep calling you a boy, but you don't have a name how bout Jared is that okay?"

He gave me a wolfish grin before bobbing his head up and down eagerly showing me he liked the name I picked out for him. I lifted my wrist above his head and glanced at my digital watch, it said was 4:45, I groaned Charlie would be home soon and I need to be there when he comes back. I kissed the top of Jared's furry head before standing up and brushing the dirt off of my jeans when I turned around I heard him whine,

"Heyy, I'll see you again soon alright."

Jared gave me a snort in return as I walked through the trees and branches and on my way back to my house.

* * *

Jared POV

I just finished patrolling the border line between us and the blood suckers. I was looking at my reflection in the water as a sat in my secret place when I smelt something like Vanilla and Strawberries – wait!

I only know one person with that smell it must be Bella. I felt her sit down beside me and she started to run my fingers through my brown coloured fur, I nuzzled her hand and felt the others phase in for the next round of patrols, I heard my angel take in a deep breath.

"You know, I had a weird dream last night, do you want to know what happened in it?" She asked me.

I nodded my furry head against her hand telling her to continue.

"Well first I saw me I was in the forest, I had this feeling in my got that I had to go deeper into the forest so that's what I did when I got to the place I need to be at, I saw these boys with look loads of muscles and everything!"

_Oh Yeah that's us – Paul said through the mind link_.

_Quiet Paul lets listen - Sam said.  
_

"Then this is the weird part, the biggest one said something to the others they all started shaking really bad and then they all turned into wolves! There was a coal black one he was the biggest (Sam), then there was a russet coloured one (Jacob) a grey one (Paul), there was one with a sandy coloured fur (Embry). Then you. When the black one told you to leave you looked really sad" I heard her hold back a sob. I gave her big sloppy kisses on her face to cheer her up, it worked.

"Eww!" She said as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her t-shirt, she rolled over on her side and looked up at me, so I could see her beautiful face. "Do you want to know what I'm thinking right now?" Bella asked me.

I nodded my head at her.

"Well, I keep calling you a boy, but you don't have a name how bout Jared is that okay?"

I gave her a wolfish grin before bobbing me head up and down eagerly showing her I liked the name she picked out for me.

I could hear the guys laughing quietly.

_If only she knew that was my name._

I felt her lift her wrist above my head and she groaned, she gave me a soft kiss on my temple before standing up and brushing the dirt off of her jeans, she turned around when she heard me whine.

"Heyy, I'll see you again soon alright"

I gave her a snort as a reply, as I watched her walk through the forest to get to her house.

Sam, Jake, Paul and Embry walked out of the trees when they were in front of me I asked Sam,

_Don't you think it's weird that she had a dream about all of us._

_Yeah I've never heard of this before I'll check it out with the council tonight. – Sam_

_Okay._

When I finished talking I went to phase back I put on my shorts and went home to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

4 pages this is. 4 BLOODY PAGES! Longest chapter I've ever done. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. Except the books and the films of course.

**Edited: 8/6/11**

Recap;

_Don't you think it's weird how she had a dream about all of us?_

_Yeah it is a bit, ill check with the council tonight alight.- Sam_

_Okay._

* * *

Me and Bella where laying in my garden I was propped up on my elbow watching as my Bella pointed to the two butterflies as they flew away together.

"They were beautiful."

_I could think of more beautiful things than them._

I decided to voice my thoughts to her then she ran away giggling, I chased after her through the garden, I hugged her from behind when I caught up to her and lead her over to the swinging bench near the old willow tree; she turned around in my arms and looked up at me. We leaned closer I could feel her breath on my face our lips were seconds away from touching –

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

The annoying beep of my alarm clock woke me up from my sweet dream about me and Bella.

_And just when it was getting good!_

I got out of bed and went into the shower, when the water hit my skin I instantly relaxed, I dried myself quickly and pulled on my cut-off jeans and one of my green t-shirts. I placed a quick kiss on my mum's cheek she laughed when my stomach made an appearance,

"What do you want for breakfast, have you got patrol today?" She asked.

Yeah my mum knew that we and the pack were werewolves, because when I phased for the first time it was in front of her they made her part of the council after telling her about that all the legends where true.

"Yeah, can I have half dozen blueberry pancakes, please?"

"Okay." The smell of the food when it was cooking it made me even hungrier.

_God, hurry up mum._

I was close to drooling when she placed them in front of me, I wolfed them down quickly and put away my dish into the sink, I walked down the small drive which leads into the front yard of Sam's house, on his porch where the sleeping forms of Jake and Paul. I walked through the door I saw Harry and Quil Senior sitting in the sofa while Sam was sitting in the armchair, various old papers were scattered around the coffee table and on the floor.

"Why don't you come and help us were looking through this to see anything that will help us understand why Bella's seeing you in her dreaming" Harry said his eyes not leaving the paper he was examining,

"Where should I start?" I asked him.

"Anywhere"

I picked up the nearest paper I looked it over,

_Nothing useful in that one._

We continued looking through the papers we thought we saw something that relates to Bella but it turned out to be nothing,

"Found it!" Sam shouted.

"Read it OUT!" Me, Harry and Quil Senior all shouted at the same time.

"Fine one second." Sam said

'_**A white wolf,**_

_**A pale face,**_

_**Will unite,**_

_**Through dreams,**_

_**And become,**_

_**The first female protector' **_

When he had finished reading all I could think was,

_NO. NO. NO! I DIDN'T WANT THIS LIFE FOR BELLA!_

_But then she'll understand us and the imprint better._

I was having a mental argument and I couldn't do anything about it, I just want the voices to shut up so I could think about what this means for Bella.

"I'll go on my patrol now." I said to Sam, he nodded his head,

"Go wake up Jake he'll go with you he's been sleeping all day."

I went to the kitchen and filled a bucket with freezing cold water, as I walked out of the kitchen Harry and Old Quil raised one of their grey eyebrows at me,

"I've got to wake him up somehow, he can sleep like the dead." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. I backed away from the porch as I threw the water over Jake.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Jake shouted as he saw me with the bucket in my hands his face was priceless, I doubled over laughing.

"Your… Face …" I managed to say between my laughs,

"Come on Jake we got patrol to do." I finally told him after my laughing fit, I pulled my cut offs then tied them around my ankle and phased I waited till Jake phased before I started to run ahead of him, I stood waiting for the slow poke to hurry up.

_I'm not a SLOWPOKE! _Jake said.

_Sure you're not._

_I bet I'm faster than you _

_Really? _

_Yeah _

_Okay, first one to do 3 laps round La Push wins. The loser has to do the winners patrols for two weeks. Deal? _

_Deal!_

_Ready, Set, GO! _

As soon as I said GO my paws were hitting the ground digging up dirt when I passed by the trees, I ran faster when I heard Jake coming closer and closer to me as I nearly finished the 2nd lap round La Push. I suddenly heard a howl, not a warning howl one full of fear and confusion it meant someone just phased.

_Come on Jake we got to see who the new wolf is. _I told him through the link.

I pushed myself to run harder; when we got closer we started to hear bits of what they were saying,

_I'm a freak … What's happening …. It's just like she said in the dream … Someone help_!

_Just like the dream said? What could that mean? _Jake asked.

When we found the wolf it was laying on the floor with head in its lap,

_Heyy, what's your name? _I started the conversation.

It's pure white head lifted up and locked me in the eye, I instantly got that feeling that I get when I'm around Bella.

_Dude I think that's a girl, it's too small to be a boy it could be Bella remember what the legend said. _Jake reminded me.

Well the legend said it the pale face would be a white wolf, check.

It would be a female protector, check.

_Bella is that you? Can you hear me? _I asked.

Bella wined and nodded her head twice in agreement to both of the questions,

_Bella I want you to phase back okay - Me_

_How do I d-do that? – Bella_

_Think happy thoughts - Me_

Images passed through the mind link, Kittens (No) Family (No) Me (Yes) suddenly she phased back I went behind a tree and phased back I pulled on my jeans and threw my shirt to Bella, she caught it effortlessly, I told Jake to go and tell the others about the new pack member but not to tell them that's its Bella.

"I'm decent" She called out, I turned around only to see Bella in my t-shirt it went down to her knees so it was long enough good, I pulled her hand and started making our way through the forest back to Sam houses, I walked into his house with Bella behind me,

"Sam can have a spare pair of pants." I shouted down the hallway, he threw some sweats into the living room, I handed them to Bella who was behind me.

"Put these on." I said, her tiny hands took the sweats out of my hands I could hear her putting them on.

"Thank you, Uh?" She left the end a question.

"Oh sorry I'm Jared" I said telling her my name,

"Thanks Jared" She said more confidently than before.

"That's alright Bella" I sat down next to me and patted the seat next to me as an invitation she took it, Jake, Paul and Embry came bursting through the door they stopped when Sam came out and told them to sit or they get extra patrols. They all sat down. Bella looked at them with confusion in her eyes.

"Sam the Alpha basically the leader of the pack, then there's Paul, Embry and Jake." I said pointing to each of them as I said their names, they all smiled nicely and Bella and said hello.

"I'm Sam's second in command since I was the second to phase" I told her proudly, wanting to impress.

"Well, I guess I should start explaining what you are –."He was cut off by Bella,

"I already know what we are," She said "But I don't know any of the legends."

It took 2 hours to tell her most of the legends she was listening carefully asking questions when she didn't understand something, when she was told about imprinting she looked at me and said.

"So I'm your imprint and your mine" She said, I just nodded my head at her.

We stared at each other for ages, me just taking in her features more clearly, Bella trying to understand why we were imprints until Paul cleared his throat loudly causing us to pay attention to him.

"If you two lovebirds are done we should ask Bells how she phased." He said, we all had our mouths open at him the only thing we could think was,

Paul said something smart!

"Yeah, I guess we should, so Bella what made you phase?" Sam asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this chapter is important as it explains how Bella know about the wolves through her dreams and how she actually phased.

**Edited: 8/6/11**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight end of discussion.

Where the last chapter ended;

"If you two lovebirds are done we should ask Bells how she phased." He said, we all had our mouths open at him the only thing we could think was,

Paul said something smart!

"Yeah, I guess we should, so Bella what made you phase?" Sam asked.

* * *

I could feel them looking at me waiting for me to start to explain to them why I phased so I started to talk,

"Well I don't know what happened really I guess it started when I was talking to Charlie about him."

I was sitting on one of the kitchen counters when my dad walked in he saw me there just staring at nothing,

"Heyy, Bells you know all this moping around isn't that good for you." He started "It was just a boy and he doesn't deserve you, you deserve someone better you haven't talked to Jake in a while why don't you go down to La Push and see him?" Charlie suggested to me, I turned to look at him I knew he felt like that was the must he could do for me when I was in this zombie like stage.

I hopped of the counter and mumbled a quiet thanks as I shuffled past him on the way to my bedroom for the night.

"I had a dream that night about a elderly women telling me about how I was about to become a protector of the humans against vampires she went on about this saying that my spirit would join with a one of a white wolf and become the first female protector, it wasn't until the next day when I looked out the window at the forest, I felt it calling to me more than it did two days ago when I saw Jared at the lake, I thought back to wait Charlie said to and then I felt this tingling feeling running along my back I know I had to get out of there so that's what I did, I ran into the forest when I heard my bones starting to crack and shift from human to wolf, I stayed at the same place when Jared and Jake found me they gave me some clothes took me here that's it." I explained to them.

I looked at them and they all had mixed emotions present on their faces some had a looks of wonder when other of confusion or sadness that I had to go through what they went through. Sam was the first to snap out of it,

"That was interesting story Bella why don't you go to one of the spare bedrooms and rest" He offered.

I smiled at him and nodded my head in thanks as I walked to the bedroom at went to bed hoping that tomorrow would be better than today at least.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay everyone, I'm back it's been a _long long long_ time since a last updated I checked yesterday and the last chapter I posted was on the 8/8/10 so from that date to now it has been around about 10 months if I can count properly. I don't have a proper excuse other than that life has been hectic lately and I have lost interest in the Twilight category, but I will try and finish this story!

I had to change some things around do that they would make sense one example is that Kim will be Embry's imprint due to the fact that Bella is Jared's in this fic, I hope this does not course any confusion in the meantime.

**Disclaimer:** I think everyone gets this idea already but this is **fan**-fiction, a piece of fiction made purely by a fan and there ideas for their own joy and for anyone else who reads this story.

Now onto the latest update of Beautiful Eyes with a recap for the last chapter!

* * *

_"That was interesting story Bella why don't you go to one of the spare bedrooms and rest" He offered._

_I smiled at him and nodded my head in thanks as I walked to the bedroom at went to bed hoping that tomorrow would be a better than today at least._

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up and gasped as I looked around the strange room the events of yesterday came back and hit me full force. I was in the meadow what Edward had proclaimed as _ours_ before he left, and he probably wont ever be coming back, it's not like he has any reason to after all I was practically thrown away by him and the rest of the Cullen's like last weeks garbage.

I grabbed the over sized T-shirt and sweat paints what were left folded up on the bottom of the bed, and quickly pulled them on, opened the door and stepped into the hallway. There's this smell one what I could easily identify as chocolate chip pancakes, that must be one of the perks of being a wolf, as my stomach growled in protest of standing here when I could be eating some of that scrumptious food!

I walked into the kitchen and saw Kim and the guys all sitting around the table, there was a chair left open beside Jared so I sat there.

"Heyy Bella!" The guys all but basically shouted, while Kim just smiled happily at me and sat down next to her imprint Embry Call.

Jared handed my a couple of pancakes on a plate and I smiled and whispered a thanks up at him while I took it from his hands, he turned away with a small blush dancing across his cheeks.

I took my first bite and in seconds the while plate was gone,

"It's a natural thing Bella with you gone through the change you'll need to eat more" Sam explained.

Ahh, that why I'm so hungry!

Jared grabbed my wrist and took me out into the garden whilst ignoring the catcalls we got from Paul and Embry, although Sam and Kim quickly sorted them out with threats that if they don't shut up they'll have extra patrol for the next two weeks.

There was a swing in the garden and he lead me over to that and sat down beside it, while he started to explain.

"I.. how do I explain this, well I just wanted to say will you consider going out with me?" Jared mumbled "It's not like you have to, it's just that were imprint's and I, well I thought, maybe if you want to we could just give it try for both of us."

He was stumbling over his words like he was a 13 year old asking out his crush for the first time, it was sorta cute. I took his hand and laced my fingers through his intertwining them so he could know my answer just to be sure I titled my head up and whispered gently into his ear,

"I don't know how it will work out, by yeah I wouldn't mind giving it a go."

"When I first saw you it was like the whole world stopped moving and vanished and all that was left was me and you." He told me just as gentle as I had given him my own answer.

"Let's go to the beach!" Jared suddenly exclaimed.

I nodded my head and we started to head to the beach, thank god it was sunny outside.

* * *

"Oi, Sam should we follow them?" Embry and Paul asked their alpha.

"No, leave them alone, go do your patrols we cant have you slacking off!" Sam replied.

The two Quileute boys left grumbling about stupid vampires and their big ungrateful leader who doesn't appreciate all their hard work. While Sam just stood there laughing

* * *

Well, I hope this is good enough, to be honest I just put in the part at the end to make the chapter a bit longer and to look at what they were doing while Bella and Jared were in the garden. Hopefully the next chapter will not have to have a long amount of time till it's next update! Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten telling me about Jared's fur color I will try and change it when I have time because I hope to be able to re-edit the previous chapters due to the layout and spelling being not that good!

Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! It's the second update this week! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! The most shocking thing is that there is a hint of the plot in this chapter, if you can guess it. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to though ;). It is _quite_ obvious.

Disclaimer: I guess I have to do this don't I? Okay, then I do **not** own the Twilight Saga.

Just to know where we left off at the last chapter, here's the recap for chapter 7.

"_Let's go to the beach!" Jared suddenly exclaimed._

_I nodded my head and we started to head to the beach, thank god it was sunny outside._

* * *

_"Oi, Sam should we follow them?" Embry and Paul asked their alpha._

_"No, leave them alone, go do your patrols we cant have you slacking off!" Sam replied._

_The two Quileute buoys left grumbling about stupid vampires and their big ungrateful leader who doesn't appreciate all their hard work. While Sam just stood there laughing._

* * *

Bella POV

The walk to the beach is nice, the sun's rays beating down on us casting shadows all around. I cant remember the last time I was so relaxed after all the things what's been happening lately. Like finding out I was part of a legend, turning into a wolf heck being imprinted on one as well!

Jared's hand is still in mine, I dropped as soon as I could see the beach up ahead. It looked so inviting, the sun making the sand look golden and the sea appear a couple of shades lighter than usual.

"Race ya to the water!" He suddenly shouted.

I watched him jog for a little bit till what he said settled in,

"Oi, that's not fair! You got a head start!" I called to his back.

I saw his back muscles move as he paced slowly waiting for me to catch up even though he could have been there already. I linked our hands together as we walked the last stretch of path before I felt the sand in between my toes. _I haven't been here in a long time. _Was the thought what kept going around my head, well that and the fact that this was sort of like mine and Jared's first unofficial date. _At least I think we're dating, cause we are imprinted and all. Basically soul mates!_ Soulmates.

It's kinds funny actually how just a week ago I was mourning over Edward, well not technically cause he isn't dead he just left and now I getting closer to all the wolves. That can't be helped I am one after all!

I was snapped out of my ramblings when Jared stiffened I looked around to see if anything was there, nothing was.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

He smiled gently, "Nothing just thought I smelt something that's all"

"Okay, lets go into the water" I said, it was the first thing I could think of to take his mind of off whatever he thought he had smelled, it worked.

We went into the water and messed around a bit. A wave came crashing in the distance.

* * *

However what they didn't now was that a certain red headed vampire was lurking in the depths below waiting for the right moment to strike, it was nearly time nearly just a couple more seconds, when that wave. Her pale hand shot out from where it was beside her and grasped Bella's ankle, bringing her further down into the darkness. At that time all Jared could do was search frantically trying to find his imprint from where she was a moment ago.

* * *

Only 648 words, not a lot I know. This chapter was really just to bring back Victoria and all her evilness into the story. I am going to follow the original story line, somewhat. I'll be putting up a new poll soon, as to whether this story should be in Bella or Jared POV all the time, a bit of both, or all in 3rd person (like the last paragraph). I would like to know your opinion!

Till the next update!

Katie


	9. Chapter 9

3rd update this week people! It's was the first cliff hanger I've ever done so it was a great success as I didn't get any comments about how it sucked and what not. :D This chapter mainly focuses on Bella and Victoria I decided to write this in 3rd person like I did with the last paragraph in Chapter 8 to see how it is. If you don't like it and would rather stick to it being in a characters point of view please let me know or I wont be able to sort it out.

**Important Announcement: It would be very helpful if you would vote in the poll on my profile. It is vital to this story.**

_Italics = Victoria's thoughts._

_**Bold Italics = Bella's thoughts.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga. Do you understand?

* * *

Where we left off at the last chapter:

_However what they didn't now was that a certain red headed vampire was lurking in the depths below waiting for the right moment to strike, it was nearly time nearly just a couple more seconds, when that wave hit. Her pale hand shot out from where it was beside her and grasped Bella's ankle, bringing her further down into the darkness. At that time all Jared could do was search frantically trying to find his imprint from where she was a moment ago. _

* * *

Darkness surrounds her. Wrapping around her like a blanket of death, as the sea beckoned her into it's depths. Victoria had a hand firmly wrapped around Bella's wrist as she swam against the current. Once she was a good way away from La Push she surfaced her hair hanging limply around her.

She dragged herself out of the water with Bella right behind her. There was a house a little way up the hill next to them and she started to make her way over to it. The house was made of stone with a chimney, the floors were polished inside, with rugs and some odd memorabilia to provide some sort of homely feeling in this rarely used house who's owners had being drained dry of their blood from Victoria's last feeding.

_Finally. I've got my hands on the girl who had caused my mate's death_. She was feeling most proud of herself as she deposited Bella onto the rug covered floor and went to sit in the chair until she wakes up. _Planning. There was lots of planning to get to this stage. _It was all worth it though. To see that girl laying on the floor unaware to her surroundings and whose hands her life was literally in.

There's a odd smell which clung to her like a second skin, that of a forest after a shower the dampness what hangs in the air. _It most be from the wolves she's been hanging around with now that the Cullen's are gone._ Low groaning fills the air.

"Ugh, where am I?" Bella muttered to her self. Her head lifted up and she locked eye's with Victoria who smirked smugly at her. Bella growled.

"Well hello Bella, what are you doing here?" She taunted.

"You put me here how the hell would I know?" Bella throws back in response. The change was instant. No longer was there humor and satisfaction in Victoria's eyes only anger.

"You don't know why I'm here?" She all but snarled. "Remember what happened last summer in Florida your Edward killed my mate, and since he left town with his precious family your the only one who can pay for his death. It would crush Edward to know that I killed his girl the exact same way he murdered James!"

Only a few words actually registered in Bella's mind. _**Edward … his girl … murdered … mate.**_ She laughed out load this time. _**She's so wrong she really hasn't been paying attention at all.**_The red haired vampire grabbed a fistful of Bella's hair and brought her up to eye level.

"You don't get what this means for your life, do you?" She spat her words into Bella's face.

"Actually, Victoria I understand perfectly," Bella replied to the vampire her words laced with an eerie calmness in this situation. "However you do not. I am not _Edward's girl_ any more, I doubt I _ever_ was."

Victoria was furious the vampire how killed her mate had no-one who could be used against him. _I_ _ could use that plan never thought I would have to though. That plan it is then. It will break his heart. _

She grabbed the things she would need for this journey, knocked Bella out again and set off to the nearest town. There was one used car dealer shop in the nearest town and after some well delivered advances and suggestions Victoria had gotten herself a free car curtsey of Mr. Wellord the owner of the shop.

She threw Bella into the back-seat of the car and started on the way to her destination, the airport.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feedback is welcomed. The poll on my profile is very important as to whether I change the whole story into Bella's, Jared's POV or 3rd person like I did with this chapter. SO, I REALLY NEED YOUR OPIONION! Please.

Bye Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

I've made a promise to myself to finish this story before the end of the year! Hopefully. I wrote this in 3rd person same as last chapter. _I NEED YOUR OPINION ABOUT THE POLL_. It is _very_ important.

Disclaimer: This is getting boring. I do not own Twilight and I never will. Do you understand? Good.

**Bold Italics = Bella's thoughts.**

* * *

Recap of last chapter,

_She grabbed the things she would need for this journey, knocked Bella out again and set off to the nearest town. There was one used car dealer shop in the nearest town and after some well delivered advances and suggestions Victoria had gotten herself a free car curtsey of Mr. Wellord the owner of the shop._

_She threw Bella into the back-seat of the car and started on the way to her destination, the airport._

* * *

When Bella came to for the second time that day the first thing she realised was that she was in a crowded place by all the muffled voices buzzing around her ears, the odd phone getting a message and cars being drove away.

_**Why did Victoria bring me here? She can't do anything to me here**__._ The thought ran through Bella's head.

Her eyes opened slowly blinking away the blurriness, she sat up and hissed at the pain in the back of her head. _**That bitch knocked me out! **_

"Um miss are you alright?" An old man with a few greying hairs on his head asked Bella.

"Yes, I'm fine sir. I was just wondering if you've seen a woman with fiery red hair around here?" Bella asked politely trying to get some information about her current predicament.

"As matter of fact I did. She put you here and asked me to look over you in case you woke up while she went and got some tickets." He kindly explained.

"Thank you very much for your help." Bella said as a farewell before searching the crowd to spot Victoria.

Bella pushed her way through the crowd and got to the vampires side. Victoria latched onto Bella's wrist, her skin cold against Bella's. Her other hand holding two shiny tickets.

"Now now Bella. We don't want to cause a scene here do we?" Victoria practically hissed the question what was more like a threat all th while adding a steady amount of pressure on Bella's wrist until she answered.

Bella glared.

"Of course not."

An announcement came through over the mic. _'Will all passengers boarding flight 207 to Volterra please go to the assigned gate_.

_**Volterra, why the hell are we going there? Shit! The Volturi live there!**_

Victoria was smiling with glee by the time the horrified look settled on to Bella's face when realization set in.

"That's right Bella! We're going to the Volturi. They'll love your story." She whispered to Bella like a kid who had just found out the joy what came with a sugar rush, for the first time.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I never will.

_Italics = Victoria's thoughts._

_**Bold Italics = Bella's thoughts.**_

* * *

Recap of last chapter,

_An announcement came through over the mic. 'Will all passengers boarding flight 207 to Volterra please go to the assigned gate._

_**Volterra, why the hell are we going there? Shit! The Volturi live there! **_

_Victoria was smiling with glee by the time the horrified look settled on to Bella's face when realization set in._

_"That's right Bella! We're going to the Volturi. They'll love your story." She whispered to Bella like a kid who had just found out the joy what came with a sugar rush, for the first tim_e.

* * *

As they got into the plane the full reality of the situation she was in came crashing down on Bella. It was all to much. Having shifted into a werewolf for the first time ever, having an old woman tell you about your destiny as the first female protector and now being kidnapped by Victoria to be taken to the Volturi.

Just for the red headed vampire's own revenge.

It was just what Bella wanted!

The soft blue padding on her seat did not help here relax one bit. Countless things were going through Bella's head, mainly all the different ways this _adventure_ could turn out. Not a pleasant line of thoughts after all there was many ways they could kill her or torture her.

They could behead her,as a warning to other vampires about what would happen should they tell someone about their existence, drain her body dry, imprison her, turn her into a blood servant. There was just so many different things what they could do to her, and to be honest it frightened the hell out of her.

The ride on the plane was uneventful eating the odd pieces food Victoria passed to her, after all it wouldn't do the vampire any good to have her prisoner die. _Her death will be by my hands_.

When the plane landed Victoria was nervous, what would happen if they took a liking to Bella. What if her blood sang to then like it did to Edward? Would they keep her? While entertaining those worries in her head she spotted the perfect vehicle. It was a yellow convertible, the latest edition. Someone was stupid enough to leave the keys in the car. To Victoria that basically meant it was ready for the taking, and that's what she did.

"Bella," She started to say. "The Volturi are basically the royalty of the vampires. The oldest. They could crush you easily, not to mention the guards that Jane always has been the one to enjoy the pain she inflicts on others with that handy little gift of hers."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bella asked.

"So you know what your up against. You won't be able to escape and your chances of living is about zero after they hear about our little past together. I believe they'll love to hear all about how the Cullen's left you all alone while knowing about our secret." Victoria practically sang the words. _I am so happy. Bella will be ordered to death by the Volturi. Ah happy days indeed._

* * *

The ride was silent neither female having anything to say to the other. They knew that the decision made by the Volturi would change their lives. For the better or the worst the did not know.

The scenery raced past the car, going from a well built up area to the wilderness where trees, grass and fields lined both sides of the narrow old road. Up in the distance you could see Volterra. It was more intimidating the closer you got to it. The old stone buildings gave off a feeling of dread as if it knew what was going to happen to you when you went inside.

They went through all the security checks because it was St. Marcus day, a festival to celebrate the driving out of vampires from the town. _**If only they knew what was really lurking behind lurked doors in Volterra. I doubt they would be celebrating then.**_ Bella thought dryly.

Victoria's hand held a firm grip on Bella's elbow, making show she was going to bolt. She lead them towards a dark alley where the person she was informed about who was going to take her to the castle was meant to show up. It wasn't long until they heard a voice speak from the shadows.

"I guess you are Victoria?" The unidentified vampire said in a whisper there voice as rough as sandpaper. They were probably hungry.

Victoria smiled. The time had finally came. She was going to get her revenge.

"Yes, that's me." She replied back keeping her voice neutral.

The vampire beckoned them with it's hand. "I will take you to their majesty's they do not like to be kept waiting."

And followed they did, they kept a good 3 steps behind there guide making show not to make a sound. Bella had been quite through the whole exchange not wanting to make a scene what she would probably pay for later. As they went through all the underground tunnels what seemed to be especially made for this very purpose the vampire ahead of them handed Bella a cloak it was blood red in color, _**not that is should surprise me**_, and had a golden V clasp at the front meant to hold it together.

It was cold and damp down there, so when they finally reached some stairs to get into the castle Bella nearly exclaimed her joy but held her tongue. The smell was even worse for Bella due to her still new heightened senses what she had yet gotten used too.

Light flooded into the little passage they were standing in as they opened the door and stepped out into the spacious reception. In the light Bella could see what the vampire who led her them here looked like. It was a shock to see it was a young boy looking no older than the age of 14 when he was turned. He had dark locks and dull red eyes what were nearly black what indicated that he needed to feed soon.

There was a girl sitting at the desk, she was a receptionist, and _human_.

_**Maybe there planning on eating her later.**_ The thought ran through Bella's head.

Victoria had released her hold on Bella as soon as they were in the reception area knowing that even if she tried she wouldn't be able to escape. It brought the red headed vampire great joy knowing that soon Bella would be dead, her lifeless eye's staring into Victoria's own ruby ones in forever frozen terror.

"Gianna, will you please inform their majesty's I have returned with our important guests." The male vampire asked softly instantly capturing the woman's attention.

"Of course Alec." Gianna replied as she quickly dialled some numbers into a phone beside her, after a few minutes of talking with someone on the other line after getting the answer needed she told them,

"You may go in now." She confirmed.

Alec nodded his head and started towards a large set off wooden oak doors. _Just a few more __minutes_. Victoria thought gleefully. As the doors opened and they stepped into the room silence fell, upon golden thrones at the back of the room sat three vampires, one with snow-white hair which fell down to his shoulders on the left. A man with straight black hair past his shoulders in the middle sitting on the most elegant of the three throne's and on the right another vampire with black hair but this one's was wavy.

_**That vampire in the middle seems like the leader.**_ Bella thought. She was shoved to her knee's to bow at the vampire royalty before her.

The vampire in the middle stood up and out stretched his hands in a welcome gesture as he said,

"Welcome to Volterra, Bella."

* * *

My definition of a blood servant- A person kept as a slave merely for the purpose of feeding on their blood until they died.

I hope you enjoyed. _**I NEED YOUR OPION'S IN THE POLL!**_ Otherwise I will continue writing the next chapters like this, not knowing if you prefer this way or when it was in Bella's POV. This is my 4th update this week, the chapter's are just writing themselves. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Important Announcement: Since no-one was voting I will take down the poll soon and continue writing the rest of this story in 3rd person with the odd occasional person's POV to get a in-depth feel of their emotions. Example: Jared how he feels being separated from Bella.

_**Bold Italics**_ = Bella's thoughts.

_Italics_ = Victoria's thoughts.

Underlined = Aro's thoughts.

**Bold Underlined**: Marcus' thoughts.

_Italics Underlined:_ Caius' thoughts.

I will probably put _ thought to make it clearer who is thinking on some of them.

Disclaimer: If you actually think I own Twilight you must have something wrong in your head. Seriously.

* * *

_Last time on BE:_

_The vampire in the middle stood up and out stretched his hands in a welcome gesture as he said,_

_"Welcome to Volterra, Bella."_

* * *

_**Welcome my ass. It's not like I want to be here!**_ Bella thought as she stayed on the floor with her knee's bent under her in an awkward bowing position, meant for showing respect to their highness'. _**Their my enemy. I cant respect them. **_

"I hope you don't mind your sudden visit, it's just that when Victoria told us about you I couldn't help but find myself intrigued." The vampire who welcomed her said and then introduced himself and his brothers.

"My name is Aro. My brothers over there are Marcus and Caius."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Isabella, but please call me Bella." Bella said to them quietly praying desperately that none of her frustration was showing on her face or in her body language.

Aro walked forward with his hand outstretched until he came to a stop in front of Bella and Victoria. He grabbed Victoria's hand in his own, started muttering for a few seconds then let go. _**Well no-one's freaking out so apparently this is normal behaviour for him then**_.

"Thank you Victoria," He started, "Your memories were quite informative. Just like I believed they would be."

_**Memories? What the hell is he taking about?**_ Bella thought. She tensed up as Aro came over to her with his hand stuck out like he was going to do the same thing he did to Victoria to her.

"Isabella, if I may can I take your hand? I can see every single memory and thoughts a person has had when I touch them, you see." He explained to her like an owner trying to approach their frightened animal.

She reached out her hand slowly and Aro descended upon it in a similar fashion as what he did to Victoria. A few minutes had passed and nothing, absolutely nothing had passed through his highness' lips until he let one breathy chuckle escape. Which soon rang out around the room in astonishment.

Aro turned around to his brothers. What a wonderful surprise, he thought.

"It's absolutely magnificent brothers, what a rare human was have our hands upon!" he exclaimed his voice a few notches higher than his usual light airy talk.

"Why is that brother?" Marcus, the one with the dark curly locks, asked Aro in a low voice.

"Nothing. I heard absolutely nothing. It was like a blank tape, nothing recorded on it." Aro replied his voice still held excitement of his newly found discovery.

"Imagine what she would be like as one of us, my dearest broth-" He continued on and was interrupted by a angry voice breaking into his mini speech.

"No, I say kill her and be done with it. She knows our secret, she's _human _it would be a violation of our own laws if we let her leave her alive." He hissed out in barely suppressed anger at his own brothers foolishness.

"Exactly, if we let her leave with her life, but it would not be if we kept her here in the castle." Marcus began, actually seeming interested in the conversation for once. "We can use the time she will be here as a means of getting some more information about what the Cullen's have been doing, as of late. You can not tell me you are not curious about why they left with her knowing our secret and all."

Aro grinned at his brother's plan, it was perfect no-one could object without questioning their word. He turned to Bella.

"You will stay here until we see fit. Felix show her to the room, she we'll be staying there until further notice." Aro directed the sentence towards both Bella and Felix.

Felix was a large man due to his muscles, sort of like Emmett. Eager to please their majesty's he instantly took Bella out of the room with a small pull on her arm after going down a few long winding corridors he turned back to look at her.

"It's not that bad here. We're all like one big happy family, you just have to be careful of some off the younger guards. They tend to be a bit blood thirsty." He told Bella hoping to wipe away some of her worries with the reassurance that her little stay at Volterra would be pleasant.

* * *

In the throne room, after Bella had been escorted out by Felix and Aro had dismissed all the other guards. He turned to Victoria.

"We thank you for bringing Isabella to our attention, when we have reached our decision we will inform you as soon as possible. I hope you have a pleasant stay." He told her, but Victoria was lost in her own thoughts.

_They've took a liking to her. Shit! It's just what a thought might happen. Damn that brat! She will meet the arms of death by **my** hand that I am certain of._ Muttering a quite pleasure to be of service to you, she turned and took off to the castle's entrance wanting to be out of this place as soon as possible.

_I have plan's I need to rethink. I will have to be extra careful one mistake and it'll be my neck snapped like a twig. _She thought grimily.

* * *

With everyone having left the throne room. Aro once again began to talk to his brothers.

"It was such a pleasant surprise for this to happen, Marcus you actually sounded interested for once." He told him.

"I had to be after I saw her bonds. They were quite intriguing actually." Marcus replied to his over flamboyant brother.

"Oh, do tell." Aro said anxiously.

"That is for me to know and for you to wait and find out." Marcus told him mysteriously after he stood up and exited the room making the way to his private chambers.

"What do you think of our Isabella, Caius?" Aro asked his other brother questioningly.

Caius growled in response back at him, to frustrated to reply. Seeing that he will get no answer out of Caius any time soon, Aro turned and left going to his study to finish off the rest of the paper-work what was currently sitting on his desk next to his quill and feather, beckoning him to come and get it finish even if it meant the equivalent of a vampire headache in the morning.

* * *

After Aro had left, Caius sat still on his thrown thoughts running through his head. _That girl- no Isabella is different, I do not care who objects that girl will be __**mine**__! I will __**not**__ hesitate to kill anyone who objects to it! I get what I want! And I want __**her.**_

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy. A little insight into Caius thoughts, don't worry we will be going back to La Push soon to see how Jared and the others are handling the disappearance of Bella. Just a thought should I get a beta reader?

Just click that little button below here please. Yes, you are correct. I am shamelessly directing you to the review button, but give the author some love, pretty please?


	13. Chapter 13

Not sure if Bella is going to appear in this chapter, this is mainly going to focus on Jared and the wolf pack and their reaction to Bella's disappearance.

Bold Italics = Jared's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I am just a author using Stephenie Meyer's work and using it for my own purposes.

* * *

Where we left of at last chapter:

_After Aro had left, Caius sat still on his thrown thoughts running through his head. _That girl- no Isabella is different, I do not care who objects that girl will be **mine**! I will **not** hesitate to kill anyone who objects to it! I get what I want! And I want **her.**

* * *

It was as clear as day that something had happened, when Jared had came back to Sam's house alone Bella know where insight. It was only when Paul, the one who doesn't catch on unless someone tells him, asked where Bella was.

The reaction was shocking.

Jared started shaking, his whole body moving by the force, it wasn't out of anger but out of sadness indicated by the tears running down his tanned face. He started mumbling odd words and didn't stop until Sam ordered him to.

"Jared, you will calm down and tell us what happened. From the beginning." Sam said gently but firmly using his alpha voice so that Jared would have to obey to his request.

His sobs increased as he started to tell the pack about what had happened.

"We were messing around in the sea, and this huge wave came over us when I got to the surface she was g-gone, like she just vanished into thin air without a trace. I tried looking for her put her scent was covered by all the water." He finally explained with a few pauses and stops to catch his breath and continue.

Everyone was shocked. Sam was the first when to react.

"Okay, I want everyone on double patrols from now one. Concentrate on finding Bella, if you catch a remaining trail of her scent I want to be informed straight away. She needs to be found!" He shouted out the order making sure everyone understand the importance of this situation.

"Paul, Embry you go on first, we'll switch positions tomorrow." Sam told Paul and Embry.

_**It will be okay, Bella. We'll find you, and then I'm never letting you out of my sight again! I promise you. **_Jared thought grimly in his head a frown etched onto his face.

* * *

Sam's alpha voice is only used in emergency forcing his subordinate's in the pack to do what he asked.

The chapter was only meant to be short. I thought it turned out quite well, this I set a couple of hours after Bella was taken by Victoria. I didn't realize till I was re-reading it looking for mistakes that a was calling Paul, Paula. Oops. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I doubt I ever will.

_Italics = _Victoria's thoughts.

_**Bold Italics** = _Bella.

* * *

Where chapter 13 left off.

_**It will be okay, Bella. We'll find you, and then I'm never letting you out of my sight again! I promise you. **_

Jared thought grimly in his head a frown etched onto his face.

* * *

Victoria was angry. No she was down right furious. _Damn it!_ _That bitch ruins everything!_ It was only meant to be a one way trip for her. Victoria was meant to be granted permission to kill that little bitch in anyway she was fit. _But NO! She had to catch the attention of that eccentric idiot of a vampire Aro._

_It doesn't matter though. _Victoria thought to herself. I have a fool proof plan. Sitting down on one of the antic chairs, which are littered around the room from the red headed vampire's little fit of anger, she had rented for the week. Victoria got herself ready for a night of perfecting her newest plan, that every possible scenario what could happen had a solution.

She laughed out loud.

_Nothing can go wrong, James. I will avenge you!_

* * *

Very short chapter. Don't worry will be going back to Bella and her situation in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm getting back into this fic, I can't believe I lost interest in it before. I have a few more story idea's for the twilight category what I may write up after this story is complete as far as I know they haven't been done before.

_**Bold Italics = **_Bella's thoughts.

**Bold Underlined** = Jane's thoughts.

_Italics Underlined_ = Caius' thoughts.

**Bold **= Aro's thoughts.

* * *

Recap of last chapter.

She laughed out loud.

_Nothing can go wrong, James. I will avenge you!_

* * *

The room Bella was placed in by Felix is spacious. A large king sized bed sat in the centre covered with red silk coves and pillow cases, a oak dresser is on one side of the room with a vanity next to it. There's a walk-in-wardrobe of to the left and a en-suite bathroom next to it.

Even though the room was grand, Bell just couldn't bring herself to like it. For to her it represents that she was basically a _prisoner_ to the Volturi. _**It smells really bad here. **_Bella thought.

There was a knock at the door. Bella walked over and opened the wooden door hesitantly wondering who would be on the other side. _**Friend or foe?**_ That is the question. On the other side there was a girl with her blond hair done up in a tight bun leaving nothing to frame her young face. She looked no older than 14 in human years, but in reality she must be much much older than Bella could ever dream of.

"Aro asked me to take you out shopping seeing as you have no clothes here." She started, "My name is Jane, Bella."

She introduced herself knowing enough about humans that they would be very uncomfortable going somewhere with a person they don't know.

Bella raised an eye-brow.

"Okay then let's go, Jane." She replied to the younger girl.

The young vampire grabbed her arm with a loose grip but strong enough so that Bella wouldn't be able to escape in the thriving crowds.

* * *

Once they were out in the open, the sun already leaving the sky so that Jane had no worries about sparkling but still had on her cloak for extra measures. They went to all kinds off shops and markets stalls, from clothes and accessories to feminine products and food. After all the Volturi was made up of vampires who didn't actually eat human food so Bella had to get some.

It was about 3 hours into their shopping trip, when Bella asked Jane a question.

"Alright Jane what's the real reason you were told to take me out shopping?"

"Well, it was for you to get some products but also for the vampires to have feeding time. Caius asked Aro to tell me to take you out, I quote 'I doubt Isabella would appreciate hearing the screams of her own kind while they died.'" Jane explained in detail.

Bella was thankful that Caius had some sympathy for her. _**Yeah, I definitely wouldn't want to hear that. It would give me nightmares.**_ Bella gave Jane a strained smile.

"It's fine Bella you'll never be their when we feed." Jane told her gently trying to wash away her fears.

"Thanks Jane." Bella said.

Jane turned her head to the wind for a few moments.

"Come one Bella, when can go back now the clean-up has just finished." The blond vampire said encouragingly.

"Fine with me." Bella replied.

Jane picked up all the bags with her vampire strength and they made their way back to the castle. It was late so they headed straight to Bella's room so she could get a good night's sleep. Before Bella walked into her room she was stopped by Jane as she said.

"I had fun today, Bella I hope we can be good friends in the future."

"I'm sure we will be goodnight, Jane." Bella said softly as she closed the door.

* * *

After Jane made sure Bella was safely in her room, the bond vampire went straight to Caius study. Just as he said he would be he was there waiting for a full report on what had happened on their day trip out into town.

"Hello Jane." He said his form covered by the shadows, "How was the trip?"

"It was fine, Master Caius." She told him her voice unsteady.

"Now Jane. Why don't I believe that?" Caius asked.

"I am not sure, your highness." Jane replied even more frightened than she was before.

"Get up, Jane." He started.

She complied to his wishes as she rose from where she was on the floor.

"You might be Aro's favorite," Caius began. "But I do not see the need to keep you in the guard if you can't follow my orders. Turn around!"

* * *

It was 45 minutes later when Jane exited the room, bloodied and beaten. The door slammed behind her.

* * *

I hope you enjoy. I hope you liked Caius' dark side, I didn't describe when Jane got beaten because it probably would have been horribly written.

Read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

Haven't really got anything to say today. So on with the story.

Recap of last chapter;

"You might be Aro's favourite," Caius began. "But I do not see the need to keep you in the guard if you can't follow my orders. Turn around!"

It was 45 minutes later when Jane exited the room, bloodied and beaten. The door slammed behind her.

* * *

Shocked. That was not a word usually used to describe one of the three great vampire kings. But shocked he was. Very much so, after seeing Jane, his most trust-worthy member of _his_ guard exiting Caius' study bloodied and beaten was enough for him to decide to have a little _chat_ with his brother.

So when it had just turned dawn the following day, Aro having had time to think about what he had seen the night previous decided to seek out his brother. He was sitting there not a care in the world, gazing out of the window with a dreamy look in his eye's. Caius hadn't even noticed some-one had entered his personal chambers.

When he realized that someone was in the room other than himself, his eyes become sharp.

"Who's there?" He asked his voice eerily calm but if you looked close enough you could hear the faint traces of displeasure and irritation seeping into his voice.

Aro pushed the door with his foot leaving it to close with a loud bang. He was pretty calm considering the little talk he had to have with his own brother.

"Caius, I do believe that we need to talk." He said.

The blond vampire's back stiffened as he found out who the person in his room was. He couldn't understand why he had, it seemed like a naturally reaction to do. But he had no reason to be worried it's not like he saw what happened between him and Jane.

"Very well, Aro. Let's talk." Caius replied to his brother using his name to show that he was most displeased that his break was interrupted for such a trivial matter.

"Do not take that tone with me, Caius. I am your older brother I have worries about you and your actions so it is only suitable that I talk with you about them." Aro began.

Caius' eyes narrowed cautiously.

"What were you doing last night, brother?" Aro questioned.

"I was in my study doing paper work until early this morning, hence why I am not in the mood to deal with your idiotic questions." The blond haired vampire answered back.

"In your study, yes that seems fairly right. Did anyone come and see you?" He asked.

"No-one came to see my Aro they knew I was doing paperwork!" Caius exclaimed.

Aro's eye's narrowed and he slammed his palms down onto the wall either side of this brothers head, efficiently trapping him in place until he got the answers he wanted.

"Do not lie to me, Caius!" Aro hissed out loudly his anger consuming him as he began to talk again, "I saw Jane leave your study late yesterday night bloodied and beaten. Why the hell did you beat her? You should damn well know that you come to me with the case before you decide to direct punishment yourself! What the hell did Jane do to deserve such a violent punishment? You had never beaten any vampire that hard before, even if they tried to take your life on numerous occasions, yet you bet Jane. I will ask you one last time. Why. Did. You. Punish. Her?" Aro was breathing heavily at the end of his rant, while re-catching his breath was waited for Caius' answer.

"She did not follow my orders." He shouted back equally as angry.

A harsh smack filled the silence of the room, Caius lifted his hand to his cheek. Sure enough, there it was a slight swelling on his left cheek. He was shocked speechless. Never in all his years, human and vampire, had Aro ever punished him let alone harm Caius himself.

* * *

Aro having decided that Caius understood his message that Jane was not meant to be used in anyway by his brother again, left the room and went in search to find his beloved Jane, to get more information about what had happened yesterday night.

* * *

Yes, Yes. You're probably going like 'what the hell? His beloved Jane?' The reason I put that in there as what I thought it would be an interesting twist. It would also provide an explanation as to why Aro was so angry at seeing Jane beaten by Caius.

I would love to know what you thought of this chapter. And whether Aro's feeling should be one-sided or be returned by Jane.

Second thing: Updates will be slow this week and possibly for the next couple as well due to the fact that is the last school term for the year. YES! 6 more weeks that I have unlimited writing time!

Also was wondering would any of you be interested if I posted a story about a baby Jane? I already have 4 chapters wrote up and is starting on the fifth. Would really like to know your opinion's about the story. If there is a few positive responses I will post it on this site soon.

Bye for now,

Katie.

(Feel free to leave a review.)


	17. Chapter 17

Got nothing to say, so on with the story!

**Bold** = Bella's thoughts.

* * *

Recap of last chapter,

_Aro having decided that Caius understood his message that Jane was not meant to be used in anyway by his brother again, left the room and went in search to find his beloved Jane, to get more information about what had happened yesterday night._

* * *

Three days have passed since Bella had been kept inside Volturi Palace, and it was today that she decided to have a wander around the castle especially the garden. She loved how the flowers look they are always so pretty in the time-span of their very short lives.

When Bella had lived with her mum, they would spend hours outside on warm days perfecting their own little garden at the front of their house. It wasn't grand, yet after a long day of slaving over the flower-beds to look up and realize that their work had brought some life and a pleasant welcome felling to their home. It was worth it. Definitely worth it.

**I miss mum**, Bella thought sadly. After all Bella hadn't seen her after the James incident and even then it was for such a short time, and together that Bella had been given some pain medication to stop the pain, it was safe to say that Bella would really like to see her mum. To smell in the perfume what she always wears, that of honey and cinnamon.

Just for it to seem like her life was some-what normal after moving to Forks.

There was a bench in the garden, the painted with wood of the shelter above it was covered in roses, bright red like blood.

Bella shivered. **It reminds me of the time when I was in front of Aro, Marcus and Caius, his eye's had the same color of the rose. Bright blood red. **

She titled her had back and soaked up some of the sun's rays, she was enjoying the peace until she smelt something on the air. Something that made the wolf inside of her, get up and begin to snarl, it reminded her of the smell what clung to the Volturi Castle. Bella had guessed that it was the smell associated with vampires.

However being this close to it, made her nose wrinkle in disgust. It smelt strongly of bleach and the faint twinge of desire.

* * *

Open her eyes she locked onto two blood red ones looking directly into hers. Sitting up straight back straight and legs bunched prepared to jump up and run at the slightest hint of danger she was shocked when Caius sat down next to her.

"We haven't met personally Isabella, I am Caius the youngest of the three vampire rules." Caius introduced him self in a sweet polite tone. It was too obvious that it was fake, being used to cover up something. Something he didn't want anyone to know about. His own little desire.

Caius' eyes ran up and down her form, drinking in every little detail. From the way her hair hung down her back in soft curls, her shapely legs, her heart face and her rose petal lips. Those lips. He had to taste them. And he will.

He inched closer to her very slowly not wanting her to see him move. When Bella's eyes looked away for a second, his lips descended upon hers.

* * *

Maybe this chapter will bring me up to the 60 review mark? Pretty please?


	18. Chapter 18

Yes! The last chapter brought me past the 60 review mark. Thanks everyone who reviewed. This chapter was hard I didn't really know how to put it down in words, so that's why it took a while for me to actually post this chapter. Hope it didn't cause any problems.

**Bold** = Bella's thoughts.

Recap of last chapter;

_Caius' eyes ran up and down her form, drinking in every little detail. From the way her hair hung down her back in soft curls, her shapely legs, her heart face and her rose petal lips. Those lips. He had to taste them. And he will._

_He inched closer to her very slowly not wanting her to see him move. When Bella's eyes looked away for a second, his lips descended upon hers._

* * *

Cold and slimy that what's his lips were. Pressing down forcefully onto Bella's demanding entrance when the other party was most unwillingly. Her hands what had been behind her reached out desperately trying to push him away. This vampire was rough, and stubborn he wouldn't give up. Deciding enough was enough Bella brought back her hand and flung it directly at his mid-section and kicked him in the shin as well.

Then she ran, leaving the garden behind along with that _man_. Oh, how she wished Jared was here. When Bella reached her room she slammed open the door and threw herself onto the large bed.

The blows didn't actually hurt Caius but it was the shock that someone, a human at that, had hit him. In his own home none the less. He smirked. This could turn out quite well, he told himself. After all what would my brothers say when I tell them that I was assaulted. With that thought he exited the garden and made way to his study, the place where he had been spending a lot of time in lately.

Settling down in his soft leather chair behind his oversized mahogany desk he sighed, as he recalled the feelings of his Isabella's soft lips, oh god were they soft. Exactly like he imagined they would be as they looked like the finest pink rose petals, he had ever set eyes upon, a pair of full lips with the bottom one sticking out with a pout. Absolutely irresistible, and they will be mine, Caius said to himself. Soon, so very soon they will become mine. Forever!

* * *

On the other side of the town Volterra. Victoria was finishing of the last detail of her plan what she would this very night, after the sun had fell and the moon had risen. You could hear the sounds of liquid splashing over the side of a porcelain bowl, the breathless gasps of a red-haired vampire as her excitement and pleasure consumed her. Victoria's maniacal laughter was carried on the wind.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will.

* * *

Recap:

_On the other side of the town Volterra. Victoria was finishing of the last detail of her plan what she would this very night, after the sun had fell and the moon had risen. You could hear the sounds of liquid splashing over the side of a porcelain bowl, the breathless gasps of a red-haired vampire as her excitement and pleasure consumed her. Victoria's maniacal laughter was carried on the wind._

* * *

With a Volturi cloak covering her body and with the hood over her head to hide her easily recognisable hair, she stalked the hallways of the castle. For every twist of the hall her excitement increased step by step, she was so close. The revenge what she had been planning for six months had finally started to come to a close.

Victoria smiled. One full of adrenaline and satisfaction, using the same method that she had used on Mr. Wellord she had been able to get one of the guards who absolutely despised humans, to slip a little something into Bella's evening drink. Victoria had been working on it all of the morning and well into the evening as well, for this little potion was special. It would stop her prey from turning into her wolf form. Victoria couldn't have anything unplanned happen in the final stage for her to get the revenge she so desperately wants.

Oh, she knew. She had found out yesterday when she had heard a interesting piece of information. It was interesting all right! It seemed her Isabella was part of a prophecy and after many searches through old text books and tribal documents Victoria had found it. It was intriguing to know that before Bella had turned into the first female shifter, ever recorded of the Quilette tribe, that she was in love with Edward! Her natural enemy.

Soon, James I will be with you. Victoria told herself an endless amount of times, wanting it to be true, just wanting that all this would be over and she could go into the afterlife to follow her mate. The oak door for Bella's room came into Victoria's eyesight, with a bit more of a hurried pace in her steps she came to a stop outside of Bella's room.

Leaning her ear against it quietly the vampire made sure that her victim was sound asleep before pushing open the door, which creaked will she entered, and closed it softly behind her as she stepped onto the wooden floorboards of the room. Bella's breath was deep and steady an indicator that she was asleep, it didn't matter thought as Victoria was going to enjoy getting her revenge whether her victim is awake or not.

With her plan in motion all Victoria had to do was wait until the time was right, considering she had all the time she would ever need on her hands. After all even a little bit of werewolf blood was potent enough to knock out a vampire, it was too bad for them that Victoria got her hands on some.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it?

Would love to reach the 70th review mark this week!


	20. Chapter 20

Last chapter ended with:

With her plan in motion all Victoria had to do was wait until the time was right, considering she had all the time she would ever need on her hands. After all even a little bit of werewolf blood was potent enough to knock out a vampire, it was too bad for them that Victoria got her hands on some.

* * *

Werewolf blood. One of the most effective things what can be used to harm a vampire other than actually killing them. Vampires die if bitten by a werewolf the reason is simple, when a child of the moon bites a cold one they inject some of their blood into the wound, causing it to be fatal no matter were it is located on the body. If it was a bit on the foot it would be as effective as one near the heart.

Victoria got her hands on this dangerous substance from an old friend, a witch a rather powerful one at that. This witch Annabel Williams was one of the strongest alive having lived through the period of time when witch hunting was freely practised which had caused her to train so much to avoid by caught that as a result her powers had prolonged her very life. Victoria had saved Annabel from a nomad vampire 480 years after she had been turned, as a result that powerful witch had told Victoria,

"If you are ever in need of any assistance, contact me, and I will see if I could help since you saved my life out there."

Glancing at the sleeping form on the bed, Victoria thought she would never get this lucky.

* * *

Love it? Hate it?


	21. Chapter 21

There was a smell in the room that was the first thing that Bella had noticed when she had woken up, but compared to the other days she had spent inn Volturi Castle today the scent was especially weak like it was diluted. It was strange. Sitting up in bed trying to get rid of the blurriness in her vision that the sleep had caused. Bella looked around the room, seeing nothing anywhere she relaxed but only for a moment, turning around when warm breath hit her neck causing her hair to stand up she looked up only to be met with a face full on fiery red hair knotted in tangles and covered in grease, one thing was obvious Victoria was not looking after herself properly.

Seeing that Bella's full attention was on her, Victoria relaxed from her crouch on the bed leaning back and titling her head so she could speak while her red eyes flickered between the patterns on the ceiling and her victim sitting on the end of the bed, she spoke her voice filled with satisfaction;

"Good morning Bella, did you have a nice rest? The drug should be kicking in right about now, yes just a few more minutes!"

Bella shivered her body had started to feel cold and clammy sweat formed at her hairline, her body convulsed forward every few seconds like a invisible force was shaking her trying to get her attention to focus on one place for more than a couple of seconds.

Victoria picked up Bella and jumped out of the window feeling the wind rush through her hair as she raced across town, before the vampire guards in the castle could of noticed her presence, to get the old warehouse in an run down street where all her equipment were for this very special night that she had all planned out.


	22. Chapter 22

Various torture devices lined the walls liked ornaments some still with dried blood on the blades indicating that Victoria had tested some methods on some poor humans who happened to cross her path for the past few nights. Tying Bella against the wall with metal shackles around her ankles, hands and head, the red head smirked and shook Bella roughly awake laughing at the hatred and resentment in her eyes as they fell upon Victoria's form. It was such as shame if she wasn't a shifter and hadn't been responsible for James' death she could of joined us, her body isn't that bad after all. Just look curves in all the right places, well proportioned and a stunning face with bright expressive eyes.

Eying the leather whip in the corer Victoria took it off its hook on the wall and held it in her hand, it would cause pain and significant damage. Enough to kill the human? Possibly. Did she care? Nope. Stalking over towards her victim in the stereotypical vampire way she glanced down at the body, licked her lips and flung the whip waiting for the crack of leather against the skin of her back chest.

A cry of pain filled the room. Bella was in for a night filled with excruciating pain.

What she didn't know was that her imprint had just landed in Volterra along with the pack, after they had gotten a message from one of the Cullen's, Alice was who she said her name was told them about Bella's current situation, after hearing that message they got in the car and got tickets for the next flight to Volterra out of Seattle.

* * *

Probably only about 2 chapter left from now on. The next chapter will be the final one, with an epilogue for Chapter 24. There might be a sequel, it really depends if people ask for it! Thanks for sticking with me this far in my first full length fic.


	23. Chapter 23

There was once a time, that if a leech had said that his imprint had been taken captive by a nomad vampire, he would of laughed. Laughed so hard that his sides hurt and his breaths came out in short pants. That was before though, before he had imprinted on Bella, before he found out that Bella would be the first female werewolf to shift in existence … before she had actually been abducted by that red-headed vampire, Victoria.

_'Will all passengers please exit the plane and head to the luggage area.'_ The message came over the voice machine and Jared stood up and rushed out the plane, trying not to run into any other people in the crowd in his rush to the airports entrance. He could her his pack mates running behind him, but he couldn't stop in his stride her smell was strong here, like she had recently walked down the street earlier that evening. Or it would of seem like that if Jared couldn't identify the underlying fear and confusion laced into her scent, it frightened him and he knew that his friends could tell. It was the fact that he couldn't protect his imprint, even if it wasn't his fault as Sam had told him many times in the few weeks that had passed.

Blocking out all his other senses he concentrated on her smell, one of strawberries and rain, and the other scent overlapping hers. Bleach, the smell what had sparked their first meeting was going to begin their reunion after they were brutally ripped away from each other before enjoying the strength of their imprint. Following the smell down a back alleyway Jared heard a shout right before walking into a metal garage door, which was rusting and looked so brittle that it could snap right in half if the right amount of force was applied, and as old and abandoned the warehouse like building was the smell was coming from it, Bella and her kidnapper were in that room, together and alone. The metal door creaked as Jared pushed it open, the harsh sound vibrating off of the walls. Lining the walls were the same weapons of torture that Bella had seen earlier than night, and a second later had been harmed by when Victoria decided that playtime was over and that her mate's death needed to avenged, but not without a bit of fun on the red-haired vampires part before hand.

The old blood what had never been removed by the previous owners of the weapons, had been covered in a fresh coat of sticky, warm blood. Clearly new and recent, looking around the room he saw nothing, until Sam whispered something and slowly turned and pointed up at the ceiling. Hanging on by her hands and feet Victoria hung from the ceiling her red hair covering up her face for the most part but you could still see her malicious smirk directed at the boys who were facing her. She dropped to the floor but didn't stand from her crouched position.

"I'm guessing you looking for dear Bella. Well I can say she's still alive, in pretty bad shape though, came right on time you did. I was just about to wake her up, and show her the pleasure of the whip once again. She was beautiful last time, you should have seen her, that perfect face twisted in a grimace as her mouth settled in a scream." She told them, ignoring the growls what came from their mouths as she went over board on the descriptions she gave. She glanced over to a little blue door off in the corner, titled her head and gave them a little comment before swinging her hips as she walked slowly and lazily, like she was drawing out the tension in the room, as she passed the doorway into the dark room on the other side. As dark as it was, Jared and the others could clearly see the outline of a body chained to the wall, arms and legs spread apart her neck clasped in a chain making sure she couldn't move. It was the worst sight Jared had yet to seen in his short life, and he had seen a lot!

The stench in the room was strong, Bella's hair was matted reaching up his hand Jared put it own her cheek growling deep in his throat as he felt how cold she was, combined with the amount of blood she had lost, just another small injury could prove fateful for her life and his. If there was one thing Jared had to do before he followed his imprint anywhere in the worlds, living or dead, it would be after her had finished killing this vampire who decided that his girl would be the perfect person to enact revenge upon because of her mate was killed by that Cullen, Edward.

Lunging forward Jared barred his fangs in mid flight his body popping in place as his form shifted into that of his wolf, his deep brown fur shining under the dim glow of the oil lamp off in the corner, saliva gathering in his mouth he grinned out was going to happen. Sure he had killed some of these leeches before but never one what he had a personal connection with, it would be satisfying at the very least to hear the sickening crack and thud as his razor sharp teeth sunk into her neck and twisted her head from the vampires very body.

Victoria's eye widened momentarily before they closed silently, not moving a muscle on her body just standing there perfectly still. Sam moved over to the wall Bella was chained upon while Jared stared Victoria down, believing that his pack member could do what was needed and not go overboard he decided that Bella was in need off more attention then the vampire in the corner. Lifting up the chains he inspected them with a critical eye searching for any points that were so badly rusted that faced with little pressure they would crumble like apple pie. Her skin was cols, and not just cold as in the average temperature for humans, it was like ice was running through Bella's veins, working round her body till all her vital organs would collapse under the strain of trying to keep her body warm. Breaking the chains on her arms, legs and neck he cradled her in his arms took her to the side of the room well out of the way of the still unmoving vampire and werewolf.

* * *

Victoria moved. So fast it was almost hard to track her with your eyes, well for a normal human that is. Jared sprung into action with incredible speed and strength and the knowledge that someone he could trust with his very life had his imprint in his arms, cradling her like a father would a child. Clawing at the bare flesh of her shoulder he flashed a teeth filled smirk at Victoria who was growling and cursing under her breath.

"You think your all that, cause you got one lucky shot in! Hell, I wasn't even trying you'll have to do better than that if you want to get rid of me. I need that girl to pass on into the afterlife before I follow her to the other side, after all I don't want to leave here without a little thank you present for all your time, you gave to this little game …." Her voice trailed off as she fell silent under the stares of Jared's other pack mates who had also shifted into their wolf forms, standing on guard crowding in front of Sam and Bella making sure that their defense was unbreakable only moving to let out a small snarl or bearing their gums at Victoria letting her know that they were only her for business, not for some game what involved lives as the price for losing.

Leaping at her again, Jared's claws swiped at her back causing the vampire to stumble as she turned to look at her back making sure that the damage wasn't too bad, her face twisted into a half snarl/grimace as she looked at her back cursing herself for being so careless even if it was just a shape-shifter she was going up against. She let out another cry of pain as his claws and teeth pierced her skin both at the same time, she shook her arm hoping to dislodge him but to know result his teeth had sunk right down into her bone, and it wasn't the most comfortable feeling to have. Jared swung his head to the side letting her arm go in the process, her body landed against the cold stone floor with a thud, her eyes peaked out from under her hair what had once again landed on her face. Shifting back into his human form, Jared stood uncaring about his lack of clothes as he grabbed Victoria's chin in his hand, flinching at the deadly chill what come off of it.

"You see now Victoria you should never come between a werewolf and his mate!" He all but growled out and his pack mates howled in agreement to his statement even the ones who had not found their imprints yet. Her eyes lowered once again stopping to stay at the floor, tears welled up in her eyes what would never fall. He felt no pity not even when he removed his hand from her chin and placed them on her neck, and with one loud sickening crunch her head rolled of her shoulders and landed on the floor. It was the end for Victoria. Forever.

* * *

Love it? Hate it?

It's the last proper chapter before the Epilogue give me some love? I sure would appreciate it! ;)

Happy Reviewing!


	24. Note!

Sorry, there wont be an epilogue for this story! However I have put up a poll on my profile to see what story/stories I should post next, please feel free to check it out. One of the options is the sequel to Beautiful Eyes. So vote and see what one is the winner!

Just for fun I decided to put in the statistic's for this story so far,

Reviews: 66

Alerts: 81

Favs: 74

Chapters: 24

Words: 18,626

Hits: 22,890

Fell free to add to the number of reviews/alerts/favs! I would like to say a big thanks to all the people who have reviewed faved and/or alerted this story it means a lot to me. ONCE AGAIN THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE! :) I'm hoping that this story will get 100 reviews before I post the sequel! So review and add to the number!


	25. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hello, I just wanted to say that the sequel to Beautiful Eyes has been up for a while but I forgot to post a note saying it on this story. So go check it out!

StarsInTheDarkSky.


End file.
